Di mi nombre
by AkibaChanSP
Summary: Marimo, marimo, marimo... Esa palabra era lo único que el cocinero había gemido en todos y cada uno de los encuentros que ambos habían tenido a lo largo de los años. Nunca había pronunciado su nombre, ni una sola vez entre las incontables que había tomado al rubio. Pero ahora Zoro quería hacerle gritar su nombre. Y esa noche haría todo lo necesario para lograrlo. YAOI-LEMON-ZOSAN


**SOBRE EL FIC:** Hacía tiempo que había empezado a escribirlo queriendo leer algo picante entre estos dos (no es que haya pocas cosas picantes sobre ellos xD, pero quería leer algo más picante). Realmente este fic era, para mí, una práctica para aprender a escribir lemons "salidos de tono" xD No sé si lo he conseguido, pero bueno ~ De todos modos, quiero aclarar que la **única razón** por la que nació este fic fue para escribir un **lemon **intentando utilizar palabras y expresiones directas, algo que nunca antes he conseguido en ningún otro lemon, y que creo que tampoco conseguí aquí xD. Aunque he de decir que mis sinónimos para ciertas palabras han aumentado en este fic xD

**SOBRE LA HISTORIA:** En mi cabeza, tiene mucha profundidad. He ideado la forma en la que empezaron a acostarse, y varias aventuras que sufrieron antes de comenzar su relación seria. Pero una historia así de larga no era lo que quería escribir. Quizá algún día me decida a escribir un multichapter a partir de este fic, algo así como un _flash back_, narrando sus inicios y etc etc etc, pero por ahora, esto es lo que hay xD

**SOBRE LA PAREJA**: ZoSan... bueno, es mi 2º pareja favorita, era obvio que tarde o temprano sucumbiría a la tentación de escribir sobre ellos xD De todos modos, no abandonaré el ZoLu, seguirá siendo mi pareja principal, por no decir casi mi ÚNICA pareja xD Posiblemente no vuelva a escribir más ZoSan hasta el cumpleaños de Sanji ~

**NOTAS PERSONALES:** No estaba muy segura de subir esta historia aquí, más que nada por su contenido y por las palabras que utilizo...pero bueno, al final me decidí a hacerlo xD... Espero no haberme equivocado xD

* * *

><p><strong><em>LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL NO ME PERTENECEN, TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A EIICHIRO ODA<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIAS<strong>: Lenguaje muy explícito, lemon largo y detallado. YAOI.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os guste ~<em>

* * *

><p>Estaba obsesionado. Debía reconocerlo. Después de tantos años compartiendo apasionados encuentros de sexo puro y duro, ahora acudían al espadachín cuestiones sin sentido. Incluso cuando descubrieron que todas esas noches libertinas que vivieron escondían algo más allá que la mera satisfacción mutua, Zoro nunca se había planteado algo tan ridículo como eso.<p>

¿Qué más daba que el vibrante y sudoroso cuerpo que temblaba sin control entre sus brazos no gritara su nombre al dejarse llevar por el orgasmo? Nunca le había importado escuchar "marimo" cuando el cocinero se corría entre sus vientres. O en su mano. O en su boca.

De cierta forma extraña e inesperada, eso hasta le excitaba más. Al fin y al cabo, ellos nunca se habían tratado por sus nombres, desde el primer momento él había sido "alga musgosa", "marimo", "espadachín apestoso" o simplemente "idiota" para Sanji, al igual que él le llamaba "cocinero inútil", "cejas de sushi", "ero-cook" o simplemente "estúpido". Esa era su forma de comunicarse, de entenderse, y nunca ninguno de los dos había intentado cambiarla. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo, le molestaba escuchar esos apodos en los labios del cocinero cuando lo tomaba?

Él mismo sabía que era una pregunta totalmente ridícula. ¿Qué más daba? No necesitaba escuchar a Sanji gemir su nombre para saber que ese estúpido cocinero le pertenecía. Nunca lo había necesitado, ya se lo había demostrado en innumerables ocasiones, cuyo recuerdo, por cierto, hacía que se relamiera los labios. Pero ahora ese maldito deseo se había colado en su cabeza, y como orgulloso espadachín que era, iba a satisfacerlo.

La simple idea de imaginar a ese sensual rubio gruñendo su nombre mientras se venía y agitaba entre sus brazos provocaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo.

Por desgracia, un puntapié en sus costillas consiguió que su libido se redujera hasta el mínimo. Tras rodar unos pocos metros por el suelo, consiguió detenerse y apoyarse sobre una rodilla mientras llevaba una de sus manos a sus katanas, mirando con furia a aquel que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

- ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces, maldito ero-cook?! –aulló, más enfadado por la interrupción que por la patada en sí.

Con calma e indiferencia, Sanji terminó su cigarrillo antes de contestar.

- Eso debería decir yo. No es agradable sentir que una indecente mirada te sigue allá donde vayas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has perdido ya el poco autocontrol que te quedaba?

Desviando molesto la mirada, Zoro no contestó. No se había dado cuenta de que durante su monólogo interior no había dejado de observar a Sanji. Se reprendió a sí mismo por ese descuido, tan concentrado había estado en ese cuerpo que tan bajos instintos despertaba en él, que no había sido capaz de notar la presencia del rubio hasta que había sido demasiado tarde.

Divertido, Sanji comprobó que había acertado de lleno. Y una parte de él, la más vanidosa, se alegraba por ese detalle. Saber que el soberbio y peligroso excazador de piratas, el siempre serio y confiable Roronoa Zoro, estaba completamente perdido y entregado a él era algo que no le desagradaba para nada. Zoro necesitaba de él, de su cuerpo, de su voz, de sus labios. Y aunque a Sanji le costaba reconocerlo, era un sentimiento mutuo. Ambos sabían que era un sentimiento mutuo. Pero no era lo mismo que el "cocinero del amor", el que siempre había ido tras cualquier falda que se encontrara, sintiera ese tipo de deseo carnal, frente a que el arrogante espadachín, indiferente a cualquier emoción humana, se desviviera por él, por sentirlo junto a su cuerpo y por devorar su piel. Era algo completamente distinto, algo que satisfacía en mayor medida a Sanji, porque de alguna sádica e incomprensible manera, sentía que ese frío y desinteresado hombre estaba completa y absolutamente sometido a su voluntad.

Sin embargo, no era agradable que esa lasciva mirada le siguiera por todo el barco. No le apetecía que los pocos que quedaban sin saber sobre su relación la descubrieran. Al menos, no de esa manera.

Conteniendo una risilla al escuchar a Zoro murmurar algún que otro improperio fuera de tono, Sanji comenzó a alejarse de él.

- La cena está lista, ve a la cocina si quieres comer algo.

Aún en posición de ataque, Zoro observó cómo Sanji se dirigía hacia sus queridas damiselas, comenzando a llenarlas de halagos y babas. No le importaba que Sanji fuera así con las mujeres. Él podía aparentar lo que quisiera, en la cama se descubría su auténtica faceta. Y esa era la de un hombre que disfrutaba siendo recorrido de arriba abajo por su lengua, que anhelaba y suspiraba por tener su miembro en su interior, penetrándole con un poco de fuerza para poder sentir con gran intensidad todo el calor que nacía de ese fogoso contacto. Sanji podía perseguir a todas las mujeres del mundo, pero siempre, absolutamente siempre, acababa acudiendo a él para satisfacerse.

Sanji no era gay, de eso Zoro estaba más que seguro. Era consciente de que cuando ya compartían noches de pasión, pero aún no habían establecido ninguna relación seria, el cocinero solía acabar con una o dos mujeres en la isla a la que llegaran. En esa época, aunque no le agradaba, tampoco le molestaba, pues sabía perfectamente que lo que compartía con Sanji era simple diversión y desahogo mutuo. No podía culparle por buscar la compañía de una dulce muchachita cuando tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo, después de los dos años en los que estuvieron separados, algo le había pasado al cocinero, algo que Zoro aún no se había atrevido a preguntar, pues parecía que realmente le había afectado mucho. Y poco a poco, el peliverde se fue dando cuenta de que, por muchas mujeres que el cocinero persiguiera, nunca iba más allá del simple cortejo con ellas, mientras que de vez en cuando encontraba una de sus miradas perdidas clavada sobre él. De alguna extraña manera, Sanji le era fiel y se lo demostraba así. Y Zoro, quien había pensado que su relación… si es que en ese momento podía llamarse así, se había roto por culpa de todo el tiempo de separación, no tardó en acorralar a Sanji para confirmar sus sospechas.

Ya no era sexo lo que podían compartir. Era algo más.

Esa noche fue la primera noche en la que Zoro disfrutó plenamente de su encuentro con Sanji, y estaba completamente seguro de que Sanji opinaba de la misma manera. Fue tan pasional y salvaje como cualquier otro que hubieran tenido anteriormente, pero después de todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, las emociones desatadas en él fueron completamente diferentes… mucho más intensas, más significativas. Más cálidas. Era más que obvia la razón por la que ambos se sentían así, y con pocas palabras consiguieron aclarar la situación y entablar una especie de relación.

Muy contadas veces se habían dicho "te quiero", "te amo" o cualquier cursilería de ese estilo. Ambos eran hombres, ambos tenían su orgullo, y ambos eran lo suficientemente maduros como para entender que ese era el sentimiento que manifestaban cuando sus cuerpos se enredaban. Quizá a los ojos de cualquier persona, su relación era simple y llanamente sexual, pero tanto él como Sanji sabían que eso no era verdad. No necesitaban manifestar sus sentimientos verbalmente, pequeños detalles como dormir juntos después del sexo, cosa que nunca antes habían hecho, o simplemente dormir juntos sin hacer nada, eran más que suficientes para entenderse.

De todos modos, ¿qué cabía esperar de dos hombres como ellos? No iban a andar regalándose flores o caricias en público, no iban a pasear dados de la mano, no iban a hacer carantoñas, ni mimos. Bueno, Zoro no haría cosas tan ridículas como esas con nadie, fuera del género que fuese, aunque quizá Sanji si actuaría así, si estuviera con una mujer y no con él. Pero era con él con el que había decidido estar, y si esa había sido su elección, era por algún motivo. Quizá algún día Zoro se interesara por preguntarle la razón exacta a Sanji, pero suponía que era por el hecho de que una relación entre dos hombres como ellos, aparte de ser más satisfactoria en diversos sentidos, podía ser más seria y madura que con una mujer. Para empezar, los celos no existían entre ellos. A Zoro le daba igual que Sanji corriera tras el primer par de piernas que viera, y si Sanji se molestaba porque una mujer se acercara al espadachín, no era precisamente por los celos. Pero bueno, así eran ellos, el haber convivido juntos tanto tiempo había posibilitado que naciera esa confianza ciega que se tenían. Eran conscientes de que en su relación no había cabida para la traición. Eso, desde luego, debían agradecérselo a Luffy.

Pero volviendo al pensamiento principal, Zoro sabía perfectamente que Sanji no era gay. Que estuviera con él no significaba que lo fuera. Igualmente, tampoco se consideraba a sí mismo como tal. Sólo estaban juntos, unidos por un sentimiento sin sentido que había nacido sabía Dios cuándo entre ellos. Sanji seguía excitándose con una bien parecida mujer, mientras que los hombres le eran totalmente indiferentes. Y Zoro, por su parte, seguía siendo completamente impasible ante cualquier persona, animal o cosa que se paseara o meneara ante sus ojos. A no ser que tuviera una cabellera rubia, una ceja ridícula, una pose arrogante y un cuerpo candente. Entonces ya no podía ser tan indiferente.

No, no eran gays. Sólo se necesitaban el uno al otro, sólo ellos dos. Ningún otro hombre (ni mujer) despertaba en su interior lo que el otro conseguía encender. ¿Puro sexo sin sentimientos? Bueno, sabían que alguno de los que estaban enterados de su relación en ese barco opinaba eso, y también eran conscientes de que muchas veces ese era el tema de conversaciones privadas y secretas. A ellos les daba igual, Sanji incluso prefería que sus damas pensaran eso, pues le resultaría difícil admitir en voz alta que un alga culturista con patas le excitaba más y despertaba sentimientos más grandes en él que los voluptuosos cuerpos de Nami y Robin.

Percatándose de que Sanji se había girado a verle, seguramente porque había vuelto a sentir su penetrante mirada clavada en su espalda… y en donde ésta terminaba, Zoro sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a incorporarse y entrar en la cocina. Desde que el deseo de escuchar al cocinero gemir su nombre se había instaurado en su mente, Zoro no paraba de pensar en cosas estúpidas. Si la cosa seguía así, Sanji acabaría enfadado con él, y con razón. Debía terminar con eso ya, y la única manera que se le ocurría para hacerlo hacía que su miembro latiera, impaciente.

Tomando asiento al lado de su capitán, Zoro sonrió. Esa noche prometía ser larga y divertida.

* * *

><p>Había disimulado muy mal, lo sabía. Aparentar que tardaba más en comer que los demás no había sido buena idea, más que nada porque Luffy no había tardado en lanzarse sobre su plato, argumentando que creía que Zoro no tenía hambre. Y se equivocaba, Zoro sí tenía hambre, pero ese plato precisamente no conseguiría acallarla.<p>

Además, no era propio de él quedarse en la cocina tanto tiempo. Incluso más tiempo que Robin, quien, intuyendo lo que el espadachín buscaba, había rechazado la segunda taza de café que acostumbraba a tomar junto al cocinero para hacerle compañía mientras terminaba sus tareas en la cocina. La mirada de decepción de Sanji cuando Robin abandonó la estancia con una sonrisa traviesa advirtió al espadachín, y la mirada que le dirigió a él cuando la puerta se cerró tras la morena se lo confirmó. Ahora el rubio sí estaba enfadado con él, y Zoro sentía que sus planes comenzaban a evaporarse entre sus manos.

- ¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí? Lárgate a dormir o algo – gruñó el cocinero mientras continuaba fregando los platos.

Zoro suspiró. Realmente su noche acababa de complicarse.

Sigilosamente, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el cocinero. Nunca antes había intentado acercarse a él estando en la cocina, al menos no de ese modo. Era una maniobra muy arriesgada, y si el cocinero le descubría antes de tenerle entre sus brazos, antes de morder y lamer su piel para someterle, entonces estaría perdido.

Maldito sea el Haki que le avisó de sus intenciones.

Cuando Zoro estuvo tras Sanji, éste repentinamente se giró y posó uno de sus pies en el bajo vientre de Zoro, empujándole contra la barra con poca fuerza pero con brusquedad. Cuando su espalda chocó contra ella, Zoro jadeó, pero no hizo ningún intento por apartarse o librarse del pie que le retenía.

- Intenta algo en mi cocina y no verás la luz de mañana.

Zoro no vio ni duda ni mentira en los ojos de Sanji y con resignación comenzó a levantar ambos brazos en símbolo de rendición. Realmente había sido un intento estúpido y desesperado.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – gruñó Sanji, encendiendo un cigarrillo, aún sin apartar el pie del estómago de Zoro, muy, muy cerca de su entrepierna.

Zoro desvió la mirada, molesto. Bajo ningún concepto le diría lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde hacía unos días.

- Sólo me apetece – dijo con desinterés, provocando una mirada escéptica en Sanji.

- Eso ya lo sé, no es que hayas disimulado precisamente bien. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan obvio?

Muy en el fondo, tan en el fondo que Sanji se cuestionaba si ese sentimiento era real, estaba preocupado por la actitud de Zoro. No es que Zoro escondiera el deseo que sentía por él, pero normalmente sólo lo manifestaba cuando estaban a solas, nunca cuando había gente alrededor. En realidad, si algunos de sus nakamas habían descubierto su relación, había sido por su culpa. Era Sanji el que muchas veces se perdía observando el torso del espadachín cuando entrenaba, era él el que le dirigía miradas poco discretas y muy insinuantes cuando lo encontraba dormido sobre la cubierta. Zoro siempre había disimulado a la perfección esos deseos, de tal manera que en un principio Robin, la primera en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, había preguntado a Sanji si sus sentimientos eran no correspondidos. Sanji se había sentido muy herido… sabía que esa no había sido la intención de la morena, pero que una de sus damas hablara con él tan abiertamente sobre su relación con el marimo… se había sentido realmente avergonzado, tanto que había castigado a Zoro con una insoportable abstinencia durante más de un mes. Y tan dura había sido esa situación, que cuando ninguno de los dos pudo soportarla más, consiguieron no sólo que Robin se diera cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba, sino también que Franky y Nami (para mayor desgracia del rubio) descubrieran lo que había entre ellos.

Era de agradecer que nunca mencionaran nada en voz alta… salvo algún que otro comentario picante para molestarles. Pero sobre todo, tanto Zoro como Sanji se sentían muy afortunados por el hecho de que, ante todo, ellos tres respetaran y apoyaran su relación (a su manera). Aunque no comprendieran la profundidad de la misma.

Zoro se dio cuenta de que Sanji estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta el punto de que había aflojado su agarre en su cintura. Con un rápido e inesperado movimiento, Zoro apartó el pie que le sujetaba y empujó al cocinero contra el fregadero, haciendo que los platos temblaran peligrosamente, encerrando ese ardiente cuerpo entre sus brazos. Ninguna parte de sus cuerpos estaba en contacto, los brazos de Zoro se apoyaban en la mesa, rodeando a Sanji sin tocarlo. Sus bocas estaban peligrosamente cerca, sintiendo su aliento, pero sin ir más allá de esa estremecedora proximidad. Y sus ojos se devoraban mutuamente, perdiéndose en el fuego que despertaban en el contrario. Esa tortuosa cercanía era más que suficiente para encender a los dos hombres.

Pero poco duró esa embriagadora sensación para el cocinero, quien tardó menos de un instante en darse cuenta de que seguían en la cocina. La rabia que sustituyó el vibrante brillo que antes había encontrado en sus ojos avisó a Zoro de que tenía poco tiempo para obligarle a morder el anzuelo.

Acercándose lentamente a su oído, Zoro mordió el lóbulo con suavidad mientras susurraba con voz grave.

- No voy a hacer nada aquí, cocinero. No te preocupes.

Ante esas palabras, un escalofrío recorrió a Sanji por completo, pero al mismo tiempo se relajó. Zoro sabía qué tan importante era la cocina para él, y si él mismo decía que no iba a intentar nada allí, entonces podía creerle.

Por ello, no dudó en aceptar esos labios que poco tardaron en estrellarse contra los suyos. Sus besos siempre eran así, desesperados y necesitados, urgentes. Porque, por extraño que pudiera parecer, por muchas veces que estuvieran juntos, por muchos encuentros que disfrutaran, nunca, jamás, era suficiente. El cuerpo de Zoro era una droga, tan musculoso y duro como el metal, pero al mismo tiempo tan sensible y lujurioso. Y el de Sanji, por supuesto, no se quedaba atrás. Tan lascivo, tan sugerente, tan flexible. Tan diferentes eran sus cuerpos, sensaciones contrapuestas producían, pero al mismo tiempo se acoplaban tan asombrosamente bien el uno al otro que era incluso terrorífico. Parecían haber nacido el uno para complacer al otro, porque sólo cuando los dos estaban juntos podían sentir ese inmenso placer, bastante obsceno y vulgar, que con ningún otro cuerpo conseguían.

Y por ello, sus besos siempre daban pie a algo menos inocente que ellos. Y no era que precisamente sus besos fueran inocentes. En ese momento, sus lenguas se enredaban en una lucha diferente a la que mostraban ante sus nakamas, pero igualmente excitante. Zoro intentaba una y otra vez introducirse en la cavidad de Sanji, pero éste, no sin dificultad, impedía su paso mientras buscaba un hueco para conseguir penetrar la boca de Zoro. Y debía reconocer que, si su lucha se sirviera únicamente de fuerza bruta, él tendría todas las de perder. Pero, por suerte, Sanji sabía pensar.

Zoro sintió la rodilla del cocinero acariciar su entrepierna, y no se resistió a ella. Por desgracia, el gemido que soltó provocó que la defensa en su boca cediera, permitiendo el paso de la lengua de Sanji, quien recorrió toda la cavidad sin escrúpulos. Levemente enfadado, Zoro abrió su ojo para mirar con fiereza al cocinero, y descubrir que éste ya le miraba de forma desafiante no logró otra cosa más que despertarle por completo. A él, y a su pequeño amiguito, el que, por cierto, ya no era tan pequeño.

Sanji notó cómo el miembro que estaba masajeando con su rodilla se hinchaba, y empezó a preocuparse. Ya no sólo temía que Zoro incumpliera su promesa y se lanzara sobre él en la cocina, ahora también temía desear que lo hiciera. Y la mano de Zoro que comenzaba a colarse por debajo de su camisa no aplacaba esos temores. Pronto las caricias que ambos recibían provocaron que pequeños gemidos intentaran salir de sus bocas, y junto con el hecho de que la otra mano de Zoro, posada en la nuca del rubio, tiraba de él para intensificar ese beso, sin dejar un mínimo resquicio por el que pudieran retomar el aire, acabaron viéndose obligados a separarse.

Jadeantes, faltos de aire y ya comenzando a sudar, se observaron aún con la provocación en sus ojos. Y, repentinamente, una media sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios del espadachín. Sacando su mano del interior de la camisa de Sanji, comenzó a alejarse hacia la despensa, donde cogió una botella de sake ante un más que sorprendido cocinero, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el repentino abandono del espadachín. Ya en la puerta de la cocina, Zoro se giró hacia Sanji, observando tanto su asombro como su irritación por dejarle así. Y es que su crecido problema era más que visible incluso a esa distancia.

- Ero-cook – llamó con sarcasmo, intensificando la rabia que sentía Sanji. Zoro tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. – Tengo guardia esta noche. No tardes en subirme un aperitivo, tengo hambre.

¿Quién ha dicho doble sentido? Nadie, pero Sanji sí lo vio. Y esa insinuación, a diferencia de enfadarle, le excitó de sobremanera. Al cuerno los platos, que se quedaran sin fregar. Al cuerno el cigarro, ya prácticamente consumido entre sus dedos, poco tardó en ser tirado y aplastado contra el suelo. El aperitivo que le había pedido el espadachín estaba más que listo.

* * *

><p>- Vaya, no esperaba que vinieras tan rápido.<p>

- Cállate. Es tu culpa. Todos me han visto subir aquí, así que como nos descubran estás muerto.

Zoro sonrió con sorna. – No parece que te importe especialmente.

Sanji gruñó mientras se acomodaba sobre las piernas del espadachín, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del mirador con la botella de sake en su mano.

- Es tu culpa – repitió, furioso. – Ahora hazte responsable, marimo idiota.

- Mmmm… - Zoro rodeó la cintura del cocinero con un brazo mientras bebía un largo trago de su botella con el otro. De reojo, observó a Sanji con un poco de molestia. Realmente deseaba hacerle gemir su nombre. - ¿Quiénes te han visto subir? – preguntó con indiferencia, comenzando a acariciar la ya desnuda espalda del cocinero, pues de camino hacia él Sanji ya se había encargado de deshacerse de su corbata y su camisa, las cuales ahora yacían perdidas en algún lugar del suelo.

- ¿Estás sordo? – gruñó Sanji, comenzando a desvestir al espadachín. –Ya te dije que todos. Incluido Luffy. Y él pensaba que venía a traerte comida, así que quizá no tarde en subir.

Zoro soltó una risotada que enfureció al cocinero. – Ya veo la preocupación que tienes – se burló, ayudándole a sacar sus brazos de las mangas de su abrigo, dejando su torso completamente expuesto al escrutinio del cocinero.

Humedeciéndose los labios con suavidad, Sanji miró a Zoro con lujuria. – No me preocupa. En cuando escuche abrirse la trampilla, te patearé hasta hacerte llorar.

Zoro sonrió, desafiante. - ¿Ah, sí? – acercando su cuerpo hacia el cocinero, obligó a Sanji acomodar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras ambos labios se rozaban en un pequeño toque exótico y provocador. – ¿Estás seguro de que serás capaz de detenerte una vez hayamos empezado?

El calor que desprendían los labios de Zoro, junto con su aliento estallando contra su rostro, hicieron que el cocinero se estremeciera por completo. Deseoso, le devolvió la sonrisa al espadachín, comenzando a jugar en su boca con los aretes de su oreja izquierda. Con un tono sensualmente bajo, susurró:

- Eso dependerá de lo ocupado que consigas mantenerme.

Zoro contuvo con todas sus fuerzas sus ansias por lanzarse sobre el hombre que se había propuesto volverle completamente loco. Sintiendo su lengua en su oreja, en su cuello, en su hombro, sin dejar de deslizarse y viajar entre esos tres lugares, Zoro tuvo que apretar con fuerza la botella en su mano para no hacer que esa traviesa boca recorriera otro lugar menos casto. Dando un trago para tranquilizarse, dejó que Sanji continuara su juego con su cuerpo. Ya no sólo utilizaba su lengua, sino también sus manos, acariciando constantemente sus pectorales y abdominales con una suavidad electrizante, con el obvio objetivo de enloquecerle. Sin embargo, Zoro no iba a ceder. No tan pronto. Esa noche tenía una meta, y para lograrla sabía que tenía que actuar con exasperante lentitud. Por suerte, su noche había empezado muy pronto, y con toda seguridad terminaría muy tarde.

Sanji vio a Zoro beber otro trago de su botella, y eso le molestó. Con un ágil movimiento, consiguió hacerse con ella ante la sorpresa de Zoro.

- Deja de beber. Tienes trabajo – comentó con una media sonrisa tentadora.

El miembro de Zoro vibró ante las palabras del cocinero, y su determinación parecía que iba a desmoronarse. Sin embargo, el brillo salvaje de sus ojos sólo duró un instante en ellos, y pronto recuperaron la calma que tanto fastidiaba a Sanji.

Cuando la mano de Zoro se ciñó sobre la suya que sujetaba la botella, Sanji intentó soltarse, temiendo que el espadachín intentara recuperarla. Sin embargo, mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando, a diferencia de lo que pensaba, Zoro acercó ambas manos muy lentamente a su boca, comenzando a saborear con calma los dedos del cocinero. Poco a poco, su lengua fue deslizándose desde ellos hasta la boquilla de la botella, agarrándola con los dientes y vertiendo su contenido por su garganta. Sanji entrecerró los ojos, observando un hilo perdido de sake caer por la comisura de sus labios, alcanzando su pecho.

Tras beber un par de pequeños tragos, Zoro retuvo el tercero dentro de su boca. Apartando la botella que se interponía en su camino, se lanzó sobre Sanji, quien sabiendo sus intenciones ya le esperaba preparado. Juntando ambas cavidades en un beso más que húmedo, permitió que ese licor fuerte y dulzón viajara de una a otra, mezclándose con la saliva de sus bocas, y derramándose levemente por sus cuerpos. Cuando ese líquido se perdió por sus gargantas, Zoro se apuró para no desperdiciar ni una gota de ese manjar. Y su lengua no tardó en recorrer la barbilla de Sanji, ignorando el picor de su perilla, para después deslizarse a través de su garganta en pos del surco de sake que parecía querer huir de él.

Sanji sonrió, victorioso, mientras mantenía el cuello estirado para facilitar la tarea de Zoro. Y aprovechando que estaba entretenido, alargó su brazo hacia atrás para dejar caer la botella en el suelo. Sin embargo, en un rápido movimiento, Zoro volvió a sujetar su mano, impidiendo que la soltara. Los labios de Zoro, nuevamente sobre los de Sanji, comenzaron a jugar con los del cocinero al mismo tiempo que murmuraba en voz muy baja.

- Ni se te ocurra deshacerte de ella.

- Maldito espadachín alcohólico.

- Puede. Pero con ella será más divertido.

Sanji rodó los ojos. Para Zoro todo era más divertido con sake. Sin embargo, decidió no oponerse a su petición. Al fin y al cabo, una mayor diversión para el espadachín significaba más entretenimiento para él. Por ello, no luchó cuando Zoro le arrebató la botella. Y tampoco cuando el espadachín le empujó sobre el gran sofá del mirador antes de situarse sobre él. Aunque no le agradó mucho lo que siguió a ese acto.

- ¡¿Qué cojones crees q…?! – comenzó a gritar Sanji cuando sintió el alcohol bañando su pecho. Sin embargo, Zoro se apresuró a reaccionar, acallando su voz en el interior de su boca.

Cuando se separaron de ese furioso beso, Zoro murmuró contra los labios del cocinero: - No grites, idiota. Se supone que no quieres que vengan aquí.

- Pues no hagas cosas como estas – le respondió con igual tono, aunque mostrando su enfado. – Me costará horrores quitarme el olor del cuerpo.

Zoro relamió sus labios mientras comenzaba a bajar por el cuerpo de Sanji.

- No te preocupes, de eso me encargaré yo.

Y sin demora alguna, comenzó a lamer todo el torso de Sanji, hubiera o no sake en él. Sanji apretaba el pelo de Zoro con su mano, disfrutando del lento placer que suponía sentir la boca de su amante devorando cada trozo de su piel. A veces, soltaba un pequeño gruñido, símbolo de que Zoro acababa de marcar su piel, reclamándolo como suyo. Y el resto del tiempo, intentaba sofocar los gemidos que salían de su boca. Cuando Zoro mordisqueaba o succionaba sus pezones, no era capaz de retenerlos, mientras que cuando acariciaba su piel con delicadeza infinita éstos se transformaban en suspiros de necesidad. Necesidad por sentir con mayor intensidad todos esos roces que amenazaban con incendiar su piel. Poco a poco, su ya despierto miembro fue creciendo aún más por culpa de todos esos juegos preliminares que le extasiaban, y Zoro, percatándose de ello, decidió satisfacer su latente deseo.

Con un cuidado abrumador, impropio del espadachín, Sanji sintió cómo sus pantalones eran arrebatados. Sólo sus pantalones se deslizaron por sus piernas, su ropa interior se mantuvo en su sitio, reteniendo su más que erecto falo en contra de su voluntad. Un poco molesto, bajó la mirada hacia Zoro, quien había comenzado a acariciar sus piernas y a depositar pequeños besos en la zona interna de sus muslos. Sanji tembló ante ese contacto… no era la primera vez que Zoro le trataba de esa manera, y tampoco era que no le gustara, aunque no negaba que le resultaba extraño viniendo del rudo espadachín. Simplemente, en ese momento Sanji no quería eso. Sanji quería todo lo que venía detrás de eso, sin más preámbulos.

- No soy una chica, no tienes por qué hacer eso – comentó, impaciente.

Zoro le miró molesto. – Déjame en paz. De vez en cuando esto no está mal.

- Vale, me he equivocado. Parece que la chica aquí eres tú.

Eso era lo que le faltaba al espadachín. Con una mirada asesina, mandó su plan de ser delicado al cuerno. De un tirón, sacó la única prenda que aún quedaba sobre Sanji, provocando un fuerte jadeo en él. De la delicadeza absoluta habían pasado a la brusquedad pasional. Sin dudar ni un solo segundo, Zoro comenzó a lamer toda la extensión del rubio, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en su glande para apretar la punta con su lengua. Ahora Sanji ya no podía retener sus gemidos, pues ese era el Zoro que quería en ese momento. Descuidado y ansioso, fiero y complaciente. El Zoro que conseguía que todo su cuerpo clamara por más, una y otra vez.

Pronto el espadachín se cansó de ese juego de niños y comenzó a introducir el miembro de Sanji en su boca. Muy, muy lentamente, desesperando al cocinero, jugando con él. Sanji sentía la boca de Zoro devorar su entrepierna, pero tardaba tanto en hacerlo, y encima sólo recorría poco más de la mitad, que comenzó a pensar que Zoro quería torturarle. Apretando los dientes, agarró con fuerza la cabellera del espadachín, empujándole para que introdujera más de esa carnosa pieza en su boca. Pero Zoro era más fuerte que él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Sanji estaba subyugado al placer en ese momento. Y por ello, aunque Zoro cedió a su petición de devorar cada vez más su miembro, siguió manteniendo ese lento y exasperante vaivén.

- Mari… mo… - la voz de Sanji, sensual entre sus gemidos, provocó en Zoro sentimientos contrapuestos. Por supuesto, le excitó, pero no era ese apodo el que quería escuchar a través de los húmedos labios de Sanji. - ¿A qué dem… demonios estás… jugando?

Zoro sonrió, sacando el miembro de Sanji de su boca para depositar un suave beso en la punta.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? – preguntó mientras acariciaba el interior de las piernas del rubio, punto más que sensible para él cuando su entrepierna estaba así de hinchada.

Sanji sintió un escalofrío nacer de esas caricias y recorrerle por completo. Definitivamente, Zoro se había propuesto torturarle esa noche.

- Ve más rápido – exigió mientras instaba con la mano que sostenía el pelo del espadachín a que éste continuara con su tarea.

- Heee… - suspiró Zoro mientras comenzaba a lamer nuevamente el miembro de Sanji. - ¿Y son esas formas de pedirlo?

- Sólo hazlo, idiota – esta vez, sólo el tinte suplicante de su voz fue el que consiguió hacer que Zoro accediera a su petición… a pesar de que su deseo seguía sin cumplirse.

Sin demora, Zoro volvió a tragar toda la extensión de Sanji, esta vez al completo y de una sola vez, provocando un fuerte gemido que el cocinero intentó apaciguar con una mano. El ritmo no tenía nada que ver con el anterior, ahora Zoro recorría toda la extensión del cocinero con gran rapidez y maestría, moviendo su lengua alrededor del falo cuando se encontraba por completo en su boca, y apretando con sus labios el glande cuando estaba fuera. Además, el masaje que comenzó a dar sobre sus testículos no conseguía precisamente aplacar todo el placer que comenzaba a quemarle por dentro. Arqueaba la espalda y se retorcía de tal forma que Zoro, viendo entorpecida su minuciosa labor, posó la botella de sake que sostenía con su mano libre para poder situarla sobre el abdomen de Sanji, sujetándolo con fuerza pero con cuidado.

Daba igual qué tan rápido Zoro metiera y sacara el miembro de Sanji en su boca, cuando éste se acomodaba al nuevo ritmo volvía a pedir más. Y a Zoro no le importaba complacerle, por suerte los músculos de su cuello podían soportar ese bamboleo y mucho más, pero llegaba un punto que no podía superar. Y era en ese punto cuando Sanji saboreaba el éxtasis. Y ese punto estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca para el gusto del espadachín.

Repentinamente, Zoro detuvo todos sus movimientos, abandonando la entrepierna de Sanji mientras se limpiaba con una mano la saliva que resbalaba por sus labios. Esa inesperada parada provocó una punzada dolorosa en el miembro de Sanji, quien jadeó más que molesto, mucho más que enfadado.

- ¿Por qué has parado ahora? – gruñó entre dientes, sintiendo cómo sus partes bajas latían dolorosamente, clamando por atención.

Zoro sonrió ante la visión de Sanji sonrojado por la actividad anterior mirándole con esa fiereza.

- No te preocupes, cocinero. Aún no hemos terminado.

Deslizando la mano que antes había acariciado los testículos de Sanji, Zoro comenzó a masturbarle con exagerada lentitud mientras trepaba por el cuerpo del cocinero, besando toda su piel, entreteniéndose con sus pezones. Sanji gemía, sí. Y todas esas atenciones se sentían muy bien, sí. Pero no era nada comparado con la mamada anterior, y eso hacía que poco a poco fuera enfureciéndose un poquito más.

Cuando Zoro alcanzó finalmente los labios de Sanji, su mano ya le atendía con un ritmo bastante aceptable. Pero aun así, la indignación que seguía habiendo en los ojos del cocinero provocó que Zoro contuviera una carcajada, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Sanji.

- ¿De qué demonios te ríes?

Sonriendo con suavidad, sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a Sanji en momentos como ese, posó sus labios sobre los del cocinero, susurrando sobre ellos.

- De ti, estúpido.

Sanji gruñó, pero respondió al beso de Zoro mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando tanto su pelo como su espalda con la dulzura que en otras circunstancias no lograba mostrar. Ese beso no contaba con la necesidad de siempre, pues en ese momento ese deseo estaba siendo más que satisfecho. Ese beso era más tierno, más suave. Ese era un beso con el que mostraban sus auténticos sentimientos, sus verdaderos pensamientos. Para que luego dijeran que su relación era sexo sin amor.

Separándose de la boca del cocinero, Zoro descendió con pequeños y rápidos besos hasta su cuello, volviendo a ascender hasta su oído para susurrar con sensualidad:

- Date la vuelta, ero-cook.

Sanji accedió de buen grado, y en cuanto sintió el peso del espadachín desaparecer, se giró. No tuvo tiempo ni de volver a tumbarse, pues nada más dar la espalda a Zoro, éste se lanzó sobre él como un animal hambriento. Rodeando con un brazo el cuello de Sanji, le obligó a quedarse erguido de rodillas, y clavó sus dientes en uno de sus hombros, succionando con fuerza, provocando que el cocinero gritara de la impresión.

- No dejes marcas visibles, joder – se quejó Sanji, aunque su quejido se perdió entre los nuevos gemidos que salieron de su boca.

Zoro lamía la nueva seña del cocinero mientras continuaba con su labor de masturbarle, esta vez a un ritmo elevado. El brazo que sujetaba el cuello del cocinero pronto comenzó a recorrer su pecho, apretando con fuerza para pegar ambos cuerpos, haciendo que Sanji sintiera la dureza del espadachín clavándose en su espalda. Y cuando los dedos del espadachín se posaron sobre sus labios, abriéndolos lentamente, Sanji supo lo que debía hacer.

Arqueando su espalda por el placer, comenzó a lamer esos apetitosos dígitos que no dejaban de jugar con su lengua. De vez en cuando, cuando la mano que atendía sus partes bajas le apretaba, mordía levemente esos dedos, conteniendo un gruñido. Pero cuando Zoro comenzó a frotar su crecido miembro contra la zona baja de su espalda, el espadachín se vio obligado a apartar sus dedos a un lado de la boca de Sanji, si es que quería mantenerlos intactos. Sanji apretaba los dientes con fuerza, gimiendo a través de ellos, mientras sentía cómo Zoro tiraba de su mejilla por dentro, provocando que no pudiera cerrar su boca, y por tanto, que su saliva se escurriera entre sus labios

- Jodido marimo – bufó Sanji a duras penas. – O te das prisa o me vengo ahora mismo.

Zoro paseó su lengua con lascivia por todo el cuello visible que tenía del cocinero, saboreando su piel, que ya contaba con una pequeña capa de sudor. No le importaba, para Zoro, ese era el sabor de Sanji todas y cada una de las noches que compartían. Un sabor, por cierto, realmente adictivo.

- No seas impaciente – susurró en su oído, lamiéndolo en el proceso, provocando un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de Sanji que no hizo más que aumentar sus ganas de jugar.

- Lo que me extraña es que seas tú el paciente – se burló Sanji, aunque con los constantes jadeos que emitía su sarcasmo fue fácilmente ignorado.

Con una sonrisa, Zoro sacó sus dedos de la boca de Sanji, y sin dejar de masturbarle, comenzó a descender por su espalda, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso. Por fin el cocinero pudo dejarse caer sobre sus brazos, apoyando las manos sobre el sofá y quedando a cuatro patas, completamente a merced del espadachín, quien humedeció sus labios ante el tan apetecible aperitivo que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

Una vez llegó a su destino, Zoro comenzó a acariciar la entrada del cocinero con los dedos que él mismo había humedecido. Con satisfacción, vio cómo ese pequeño agujero se dilataba y contraía con cada roce que recibía, y sin resistirlo más, introdujo sin el menor cuidado uno de sus dedos. Sanji gimió levemente por la intromisión, pero no le dolió. Estaba ya tan acostumbrado a sentir el miembro del espadachín en su interior, cuyo tamaño era para nada despreciable, que la preparación inicial se había convertido en un juego de niños para él, un mero protocolo que Zoro parecía necesitar. Más de una vez había estado dispuesto a decirle que le penetrara sin más, pues sentía que su interior se amoldaría con la misma facilidad al espadachín, pero sabía que Zoro no le escucharía. Aunque nunca lo dijera, aunque no lo demostrara, él nunca se perdonaría causarle el mínimo daño, y no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo. Y ese pensamiento siempre conseguía sacar una sonrisilla a Sanji.

El segundo dedo le invadió igualmente de improvisto, pero tampoco le molestó. Ni siquiera el tercer dedo le incomodó, y pronto buscó con su propia cadera profundizar esa penetración. Y cuando repentinamente esos dedos abandonaron su interior, supo que lo mejor estaba a punto de venir.

Acomodándose entre las piernas de Sanji, Zoro dejó de masturbarle para buscar con sus manos un punto de apoyo seguro. Mientras una sujetaba su propio miembro, la otra había agarrado una de las nalgas de Sanji, apartándola para dejar a la vista su objetivo. Y una vez fijado, Zoro no dudó en dirigirse hacia él, metiendo con facilidad el glande en esa entrada que parecía reclamar mucho más que eso. Poco a poco, despacio y con cuidado, fue penetrando esa cavidad, que quizá no era tan estrecha como la primera o la segunda vez que la había tomado, pero que seguía apretando su miembro deliciosamente.

Una vez estuvo la mitad de su miembro en el interior, Zoro detuvo su movimiento y se recostó sobre Sanji, acariciando con sus manos los costados del cocinero, besando con suavidad la blanca piel de su espalda. Sanji se estremeció por culpa de esa delicada caricia, y girando como pudo la cabeza hacia atrás, dirigió a Zoro una mirada enojada… y excitada.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan atento y empalagoso? – comentó con fingida molestia.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan quisquilloso y hablador? – respondió Zoro, devolviéndole la mirada con sorna.

Sanji gruñó. Si eso era lo que quería el espadachín, entonces él solito se lo había buscado. Y sin avisarle, impulsó su cadera hacia atrás, clavando completamente el miembro de Zoro en su interior. Ambos gimieron con ese movimiento, y ambos arquearon la espalda, uno por no esperárselo y otro porque, aunque sabía que iba a suceder, no pudo evitar sentir esa ola de placer que le había causado su movimiento.

- Joder… cocinero… - gruñó Zoro con voz ronca, intentando retener el oxígeno en sus pulmones. – Agradecería que no… que no hicieras cosas… como esta.

Sanji rio con dificultad, pues también le costaba respirar.

- Es tu culpa por ser una maldita tortuga.

Zoro chasqueó la lengua, intentando acostumbrarse a las paredes que le apretaban con celo. Sin embargo, al notar la nueva intención de Sanji por moverse, agarró su cadera con ambas manos y detuvo su movimiento.

- Estate quieto de una vez.

- Marimo idiota, en esta situación deberías hacer de todo menos quedarte quieto.

Zoro le concedió ese punto a Sanji.

- Sólo dame… - se inclinó nuevamente sobre la espalda de Sanji, apoyando sus labios en ella - … un minuto.

- Hoy definitivamente estás raro. ¿Qué demonios te pasa, marimo?

Marimo, marimo, marimo. Zoro clavó sus dientes en la espalda de Sanji, haciendo que éste gritara levemente por la sorpresa. Marimo, siempre marimo, y nunca Zoro.

- ¡¿Qué coño haces?! ¡Deja de morderme!

Zoro bufó, aún con los dientes sobre la piel del cocinero, aunque sin apretarlos. Lamió con suavidad la nueva marca, dándose cuenta de que esa vez no sería un punto rojo en su piel, sería un verdadero moratón. Sintiéndose un poco culpable por ello, decidió finalmente conceder la petición de Sanji.

- Voy a moverme – avisó.

- Ya era hora.

Y finalmente comenzó el deseado balanceo entre ambos cuerpos. Al principio con lentitud, pues Zoro intentaba adaptarse a las estrechas y cálidas paredes que le apretaban, pero finalmente con brío y fuerza. Zoro pronto embistió a Sanji de afuera hacia dentro, sacando su miembro completamente antes de volver a entrar en su interior con un solo movimiento. Sanji gemía, jadeaba y se agitaba frente a él, y Zoro vio cómo algunas jugosas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel. Esa visión era una tentación del diablo, estaba seguro, pues era imposible que ese cocinero fuera tan endemoniadamente sensual incluso estando de espaldas. Pronto su autocontrol se fue a la mierda, pronto lo único que deseaba era entrar y salir una y otra vez de esa deliciosa cavidad que cada vez le atraía más a su interior. Cada vez sus estocadas llegaban más y más lejos, cada vez estaba más dentro de ese hombre que no sólo le había regalado innumerables sesiones de placer desenfrenado como la que estaban viviendo, sino que además le había robado un trocito de su corazón.

El temblor del cuerpo de Sanji reveló a Zoro que estaba llegando a su fin… pero el espadachín no tenía intención de permitirlo.

Sanji se retorcía de placer, sentía que sus extremidades le fallaban, porque con sólo unas pocas estocadas Zoro, como buen conocedor de su cuerpo que era, había encontrado su próstata, y desde entonces la golpeaba sin cesar tanto al entrar como al salir de su interior. Se derretía, tanto por fuera como por dentro, y lo sabía. Apenas era capaz de mantener su boca cerrada, porque con cada penetración se veía obligado a gemir, era algo necesario, algo indispensable, algo que no podía evitar. Y siendo esclavo de tal placer, había comenzado a masturbarse con su propia mano, pues las de Zoro estaban ocupadas sosteniendo su cadera con fuerza, apoyándose en ella y moviéndola para acompañar sus estocadas. Sanji intentaba seguir con su mano el ritmo acelerado que llevaba Zoro en su interior, y cuando definitivamente consiguió sincronizarlos, sintió que ya no aguantaría más. Su cuerpo temblaba con desesperación, y aunque siempre tenía mucho aguante, la boca de Zoro y su anterior trabajo en su entrepierna habían hecho bastantes estragos. Y Sanji ya no podía más.

Lo que no se esperaba fue la mano que detuvo su masturbación, ni el dedo que taponó su uretra. Y un ronco gemido desgarró su garganta.

- Jodido… marimo de m… ¡ah! – apenas podía hablar, pues todo el placer reprimido le estaba consumiendo por dentro. – Suelt… ¡suéltame, joder!

- Tendrás que aguantar un poco más – susurró Zoro, inclinándose sobre Sanji para poder penetrarle con más rapidez y mayor profundidad. – O convencerme de que te deje ir.

- O me suel… tas… ahora, o te j-juro que… ¡AH!

Ante la amenaza de Sanji, Zoro sincronizó un apretón en su hinchado y rebosante miembro con una fuerte estocada contra su próstata, provocando que Sanji cayera de bruces contra el sofá, apoyando su mejilla en él y apretando los dientes con fuerza y desesperación.

- No estás en posición de reclamar nada.

- M-maldito…

Sin poder continuar emitiendo palabras o sonidos coherentes, Sanji dejó que Zoro siguiera embistiéndole con fuerza y apretando su erección. Era una situación bastante tortuosa para él, pero sabía que Zoro no tardaría en venirse, y cuando lo hiciera le soltaría. Y entonces podría correrse hasta la última gota, porque después de todo ese insoportable aguante, era lo que pensaba hacer.

Zoro sentía que con ese ritmo pronto llegaría a su final. Y ese estúpido cocinero seguía sin pronunciar su nombre. Tal exasperación, sumada a la excitación y el placer, solo conseguían que su miembro vibrara con más fuerza, deseoso por dejarse ir. Y sólo resistió unos minutos más, unos largos minutos tanto para él como para el cocinero, uno por no querer venirse y el otro por querer hacerlo desde hacía ya bastante rato.

En un último acto desesperado, utilizó la mano que aún estaba en la cadera de Sanji para rodear su pecho y elevarlo, dejándolo casi sentado sobre su miembro, provocando un áspero e impaciente gruñido en él.

- Oe, cocinero… - susurró con dificultad en el hombro de Sanji, besándolo con necesidad. – Dime… lo. Dilo…

Entre gemido y gemido, Sanji no entendía qué era lo que Zoro quería escuchar. Con movimientos torpes, consiguió alzar uno de sus brazos por detrás hasta agarrar la cabellera de Zoro, apretándola con fuerza y acercándola más a su piel, obligándole a alzar la cabeza lo máximo que pudiera. Y Zoro, complaciente, aceptó acompañar la mano de Sanji para buscar esos tan ansiados labios que resultaban ser su completa perdición.

- Ya… estoy por… - murmuró sobre la boca abierta de Sanji, introduciendo su lengua para enredarla con la del cocinero.

- Haz.. lo… hazlo ya…

Soltando un gruñido gutural, Zoro devoró la boca de Sanji mientras daba una última estocada en su interior, llenándolo por completo. Al mismo tiempo, soltando el agarre sobre el miembro del cocinero, sintió como la esencia de éste la bañaba. Dentro de sus bocas, gemidos sin sentido se mezclaban al igual que su saliva y sus lenguas. Y finalmente, llevados por el intenso orgasmo, permitieron que sus cuerpos temblaran y se estremecieran, antes de caer completamente rendidos, uno sobre el sofá y el otro sobre él.

Tras unos minutos en los que intentaron acomodar sus respiraciones, finalmente Sanji se decidió a hablar.

- Oe marimo… eres pesado, levántate y sal de una vez…

Como un "clic" en su mente, Zoro reaccionó ante esas palabras de una forma poco esperada por Sanji.

- ¿Acaso ya estás cansado? – preguntó con lujuria naciente, besando y lamiendo los hombros de Sanji.

El cocinero se estremeció. - ¿Y tú qué crees? Obligándome a contenerme hasta ese punto… da gracias que no tenga fuerzas para levantar mis piernas, porque si no ya te habría molido a palos.

- Oh… ¿sin fuerzas? ¿Seguro?

Nuevamente, Sanji se estremeció e intentó mirar por encima del hombro a Zoro, pero sólo se encontró con una mata de cabello verde.

- No sé qué estás pensando, pero… - la mano del espadachín acariciando nuevamente su entrepierna borró de su mente aquello que hubiera querido decir.

- Lo siento mucho, ero-cook. Pero esta noche no pararemos hasta que lo digas.

Y por tercera vez en menos de un minuto, Sanji volvió a estremecerse.

* * *

><p>- Te lo advierto, como te vuelvas a acercar a mí enterraré este cigarrillo en el único ojo que te queda.<p>

Zoro miró a Sanji con cara de malas pulgas, pero el cocinero no se quedó atrás, devolviéndole una mirada de pocos amigos al espadachín. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, Sanji vestido sólo con una camisa abierta que acababa de ponerse hacía un rato, y Zoro con sus pantalones aún desabrochados. Se encontraban a unos metros de distancia, Zoro mirando a Sanji, y éste de lado, refunfuñando mil y una quejas que Zoro no lograba distinguir.

Exhalando una calada de su recién encendido cigarrillo, el cocinero volvió a hablar con claridad.

- Maldita sea. Seis veces, seis jodidas veces. ¿Qué te crees que soy, un tanque o algo? Ya no puedo más, estúpido marimo pervertido.

Zoro hizo un pequeño puchero mientras desviaba la mirada de Sanji. Era cierto que esa noche lo habían hecho seis veces seguidas y sin apenas descanso, y entendía que Sanji estuviera agotado. Él mismo sentía que su resistencia estaba en el límite, pero… no quería rendirse.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo! Y no sólo el trasero, sino cada uno de mis huesos. ¿Sabes? Tú quizá te pases todo el día durmiendo, pero yo tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Joder!

Sanji aplastó el cigarrillo contra la madera para apagarlo antes de lanzarlo hacia un lado. De reojo, observó al espadachín, y su enfado disminuyó al notar el puchero que adornaba su rostro. Sonriendo de lado, decidió calmar el ambiente.

- No mentías cuando decías que tenías ganas de hacerlo, ¿eh? – Zoro, sorprendido por el cambio, arqueó una ceja, curioso. – Lo sorprendente es que aún te queden ganas.

El espadachín se relajó un poco al ver que Sanji ya no estaba tan enfadado con él. Debía admitirlo… con el fin de conseguir su propósito, había sido un poco rudo con él. Pero aun así…

- … todavía no lo has dicho – murmuró, más para sí que para Sanji. Pero, por desgracia, el silencio nocturno del barco provocó que el cocinero también le escuchara.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que tengo que decir? – preguntó, molesto, pues esa era la séptima vez que Zoro repetía algo como eso.

Enfurruñado por haber sido descubierto, Zoro desvió la mirada de una forma un tanto infantil que divirtió al cocinero. Haciendo un gesto con su mano, llamó la atención del espadachín, quien le miró desconfiado.

- Ven – sonrió. – Pero ni se te ocurra tocar nada – añadió como amenaza.

Desconfiado, Zoro sólo se limitó a observar a Sanji, quien acabó por perder la paciencia.

- ¡Ven de una maldita vez! Por culpa de cierta alga incansable yo no puedo moverme.

Sonriendo ante tal comentario, Zoro se arrastró por el suelo hasta situarse al lado de Sanji, esperando nuevas indicaciones. La mano que señalaba hacia abajo le dijo lo que debía hacer.

- Acuéstate.

Sin dudarlo, Zoro se tumbó boca arriba sobre el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en el muslo de Sanji, quien comenzó a jugar con su pelo y sus aretes.

- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debía decir?- repitió en un tono más suave.

Zoro desvió la mirada, levemente incómodo.

- … mi nombre.

Extrañado por el repentino silencio del cocinero y porque sus manos hubieran detenido sus juegos, volvió a girar la cabeza para mirarle directamente, encontrándose con un ojo muy abierto que no disimulaba para nada la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? – gruñó el espadachín. – Sólo quería que dijeras mi nombre. No es para tanto.

De repente, Sanji estalló en carcajadas, provocando que Zoro, ruborizado, se incorporara para encararle.

- ¡NO TE RÍAS! ¡ES UNA TONTERÍA, LO SÉ! ¿Y QUÉ? ¡QUERÍA ESCUCHARLO!

Esas palabras provocaron que Sanji dejara inmediatamente de reír, y volviera a mirar a Zoro con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro, cosa que incomodó aún más al espadachín.

- Deja de mirarme así – farfulló, posando sus ojos en una de las ventanas.

Sanji sonrió con suavidad. – Mira que eres idiota.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – refunfuñó Zoro entre dientes.

Sanji amplió su sonrisa. – Que eres un idiota. Me has hecho pasar por todo esto esta noche, ¿sólo para eso?

- No es como si no lo hubieras disfrutado.

Sanji rio con suavidad. – No necesitaba que te vinieras dentro de mí seis veces para disfrutarlo. Ven – pidió, tirando de su hombro para volver a acostarlo sobre su muslo.

Zoro no se resistió, y nuevamente posó su cabeza sobre la pierna de Sanji, sintiendo otra vez sus dedos enredados en su pelo.

- Si sólo querías eso, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

- ¿Tú por qué crees? – murmuró en voz baja, cogiendo una de las manos de Sanji y posándola sobre sus labios.

- Estúpido orgulloso.

- Sólo era un capricho – se defendió Zoro, observando los cuidados dedos de Sanji. – Se me antojó hace unos días, tampoco es tan importante.

Tras ese comentario, ambos se quedaron en silencio, viendo poco a poco cómo la tenue luz de la luna iba siendo sustituida en la estancia por los cálidos rayos del sol. Tras casi una hora de silencio, en la que ninguno de los durmió, Sanji exhaló un suspiro.

- Quizá tengas razón.

- ¿Mmm?

- Quizá… sea hora de que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres. Al fin y al cabo… ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?

Zoro frunció el ceño, pensativo.

- ¿Cuentan los dos años de entrenamiento?

- ¡No! – bufó Sanji, desviando la cabeza con brusquedad. – Esos dos años no cuentan para nada.

- Pues entonces… ¿año y medio? ¿tres años?

Sanji soltó una risilla. - ¿También te pierdes con las fechas?

- ¡Cállate! – gruñó el espadachín, molesto.

Sanji volvió a suspirar, observando su mano jugar con los cortos cabellos verdes del espadachín. Otra vez, volvieron a quedarse en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Tras varios minutos de esa manera, Sanji posó la mano sobre la frente de Zoro, golpeándola con suavidad.

- Levántate, voy a ducharme.

Con pereza, Zoro accedió y se incorporó, observando al cocinero buscar su ropa y vestirse, intentando no percatarse del espeso líquido blanco que resbalaba por sus piernas.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó de manera bastante sugerente.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Sanji le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- Ya te lo he dicho, como me toques te quedarás sin el otro ojo, estúpido marimo depravado.

Sorprendido al principio, y furioso después, Zoro bufó entre dientes:

- ¿No se supone que ibas a llamarme por mi nombre?

- ¿Ha? ¿Cuándo he dicho eso?

- ¡Hace un minuto!

- Lo siento, no tengo recuerdos de mí diciendo algo como eso.

Zoro dirigió una mirada envenenada al cocinero, quien se estaba poniendo los pantalones de espaldas a él. Una vez completamente vestido, Sanji avanzó hacia la trampilla, pero antes de descender por ella, se giró hacia el espadachín con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Sabes, marimo? No eres el único que quiere escuchar su nombre. Pero, por lo que a mí respecta, si quieres que lo diga, la próxima vez tendrás que esforzarte mucho más que esta noche.

Asombrado y paralizado por la declaración del cocinero, Zoro no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y cuando quiso darse cuenta Sanji ya había abandonado el puesto de vigía.

Sonriendo por la provocación, se estiró hasta alcanzar la botella de sake que había quedado abandonada cuando su noche empezó. Sació su sed dando un largo trago que, para su desgracia, acabó con todo el contenido. Limpiándose el sake que resbaló por sus labios, amplió su sonrisa.

Si eso era lo que quería el cocinero, así sería. La próxima vez, sin lugar a dudas, conseguiría hacerle gemir y gritar su nombre entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ FIN ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lemon exasperadamente largo... demasiado largo, quizá xDD<p>

De cierta forma, creo que la "ternura" del final se contrapone con la descripción del principio xDD Pero bueno, la trama para mí en este fic era irrelevante, lo único que quería era experimentar escribiendo un lemon, e intentar que, poco a poco, dejara de resultarme tan difícil hacerlo. Con Zoro y Luffy me es complicado escribir un lemon así porque sí... siento que con ellos necesito algo más, más detalles, más historia... Pero Zoro y Sanji son diferentes.

El final parece que quedó un poco abierto, ¿no? Al menos, a mí me da esa sensación xDD Pero aseguro que no está abierto, si Zoro logró que Sanji gimiera su nombre alguna otra noche, es un misterio (?) Dejad volar vuestra imaginación, pajarillos ~

Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier cosa que queráis decirme, ya sabéis dónde hacerlo ~


End file.
